300 word story
IMPORTANT: COMPETITION CLOSED! CHECK THE NEWS PAGE TO SEE THE WINNERS. THANKS FOR PARTICIPATING AND CONGRATULATIONS TO ALL THE WINNERS. THE KEYS WILL BE SENT OUT ON SUNDAY. Hey everyone, To celebrate Global Agenda´s new beta status, Global Agenda wiki is offering 10 fansite referal keys to winners of this new competition. So what does one have to do to enter? Write a 300 word short story (in english!) that happens in the Global Agenda world. Every entry is a unique story, so there´s no need to pay attention to other competition entries. Rules: # Only one entry per person. Do not create multiple accounts. If we catch anyone doing so, they will be banned from the competition. # Keep the word count at 300 or less. Entries going over the word limit will be discarded. # Only those who do not already have a beta key can enter the competition. # You must be at least 18 years old to participate in this contest, and have a computer capable of running Global Agenda (System Requirements). Please note that the beta is currently under a non-disclosure agreement, so you will have to respect it if you win. # The competition starts on 30.7.2009 18.00 UTC and ends on 6.8.2009 18.00 UTC. All entries need to be posted on the "Competition Entries" forum (http://www.global-agenda.info/index.php/Special:AWCforum/?action=sf/id14) as a separate thread. You´ll need to create an account to be able to post your entry. Please pay attention to the email address you use for this account, since we will be using it to contact you if you win. Any entries posted after the competition ends will not be considered. The winners will be selected by a committee consisting of Issi, xennec and vrln. The winners will be announced as soon as possible after the competition. Please allow us some time for picking the winners though! Questions: * Since the winners will be selected by a committee, what are you looking for in a story? It is impossible to say precisely what a good story is like, but of course it would ideally be well written, creative, interesting and so on. The the winners will be chosen by a committee, it won´t be about just one person´s view when it comes to picking the winners. * But not much is known about the Global Agenda world at this point... How can we write a story that happens inside it? You´ll need to be creative :) Because of this a lot of artistic freedom is allowed. Blatant violations will be discarded though. So no stories about zombies taking over the world and so on. * What´s this talk about "fansite referral keys" and "beta keys"? What´s the difference? A beta key will instantly let you into the beta, while a fansite referral key is a key that you insert into your official Global Agenda beta application. Every time Hi-Rez Studios sends out a new wave of beta invites, the people with these fansite referral keys in their profiles will be in a high priority to get included. So these keys are not a 100% chance to get in, but unless something odd happens they should get you into the beta pretty soon. Good luck all :) PS: Oh and one more thing... Xennec is giving his fansite referal key (that he won by inventing this contest idea) to the prize pool, the amount of keys that will be given out is actually 11!